Thlarn
Thlarn thumb Benævnelse® Kaos' Krigsherre ' Gruppetilhør' Guderne efter Dommedag ' Guderige' Skabt i Aferheim ' Tilhørsforhold' Ondskab Kreds Ingen ' Arbejdsområde®' Krig, nedslagtning, kaos, mord, meningsløs vold, tortur Tilbedere Orker Domæne® Blod, ødelæggelse ' Mage®' Ingen Mirner Ingen Efterkommer(e) Ingen Helligdag(e) Ingen Thlarn Flarn er gud for blod og ødelæggelse. Thlarn er en af de mere omdiskutrede guder, som er dukket op efter Dommedag, for hans tilbedere har to forskellige tolkninger af ham, og profeter som bakker begge tolkninger op. Ifølge orkerne er Thlarn en destruktionens og blodrusens gud, men menneskene betragter ham som kontrollens og selvdisciplinens hersker, hvilket har givet grundlag for en del konflikter. Tilbedere Thlarns tilbedere er næsten udelukkende orker, og selv blandt de store grønhuder findes der ikke så forfærdelig mange tilhængere af Thlarn. Ifølge orkerne er Thlarn Gorrums mest vellidte tjener, og skønt Thlarn er en mindre guddom, er der stadig flere som vælger at følge ham primært fremfor Gorrum, idet han er essensen af al Gorrums egen vildskab og blodtørst. De orker som tilbeder Thlarn er forholdsvis bersærker og blodøkser. Familieforhold Thlarn er en af Gorrums tjenere og har derfor hverken moder eller søskende. Kun Gorrum er hans sande fader og herre, ligesom han er det for orkerne selv. Thlarns kirke I Rustbjergene er kirkerne sjældent særlig organiserede, og det samme er tilfældet for Thlarns. Der findes hverken ypperstepræst eller højpræster af Thlarn, men Gar Gorrik Knoglenæve er gudens profet og derfor den øverste blandt alle Thlarnorker. Thlarns kirke har haft sine stridigheder med Gorrums kirke, for ikke alle orker er i stand til at acceptere, at nogle af deres artsfæller ikke tilbeder Gorrum frem for noget andet guddommeligt væsen. En vis våbenhvile er dog gældende, men kun så længe Thlarnorkerne anerkender, at Thlarn blot er Gorrums lydige tjener, og at de tilbeder Gorrum igennem ham. Derudover fører Thlarns tilbedere en evig krig imod Iorins, ligesom de to guder til stadighed forbereder sig på deres endelig kamp ved at samle kampklare tilbedere i deres guderiger. Thlarn og Iorin er hinandens fuldstændige modsætninger, og fordi deres kamp i Aferheim er blevet bremset af Arl, er de nødt til at udkæmpe den på Niraham mellem deres tilhængere. De to guders tilbedere kan ikke mødes, uden at det kommer til kamp, og som gud for den voldsomme død fryder Thlarn sig blot over dette. Thlarns største helligdom er Blodets Bjerg i Rustbjergene. Guderige Thlarns rige består af boblende søer af lava og konstant eksploderende vulkaner under en himmel så rød som blod. Forskellige steder stikker lange, sorte spyd op ad jorden, og på dem vrider udødelige væsener sig i evig pine til Thlarns morskab, mens deres skrig giver genlyd overalt. I rigets midte ligger en by rejst af grimme, sorte stenhuse, og i denne by vandrer elendige stakler rundt som slaver for Thlarns tro tjenere og andre frådende bæster, som Thlarn har sat til at regere i hans rige. Thlarn selv bor i en borg bygget midt inde i en mægtig vulkan, og derfra skuer han med stor fryd ud over den lidelse, som konstant udfolder sig foran ham.